


The S. Rogers Memorial (it's NOT a shrine) to J. B. Barnes [Podfic]

by farkenshnoffingottom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, The Avengers Are Good Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farkenshnoffingottom/pseuds/farkenshnoffingottom
Summary: This is a podfic of SkyisGray's fic with the same title. Author's summary: "When the Avengers realize that Steve doesn't have anything to remind him of Bucky Barnes, they embark on a project to track down Bucky memorabilia. But it seems that Steve isn't the only visitor to the (unofficial) J. B. Barnes memorial (which is totally NOT a shrine, Tony)."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyisGray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyisGray/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The S. Rogers Memorial (it’s NOT a shrine) to J. B. Barnes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933773) by [SkyisGray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyisGray/pseuds/SkyisGray). 



> Hello lovelies! I am so very grateful to SkyisGray for giving me permission to make this. This is such an excellent story, and I hope you all enjoy my rendition of it. :)
> 
> This is my first time making a podfic, so I welcome any and all feedback, recommendations, criticism, and/or praise.

Podfic length: 1:40:11

Word count: 18,332

Author's tags: Canon couples, Plus Clint/Natasha, Artifacts, Teamwork, Memorials, Rotating points of view, sad Steve, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes

 

You can find this fic in smaller parts on [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/0B66Qy6J69Vc6ZmxaNXFvSlBkRUU?usp=sharing).

 

 

8/25/17: I finally fixed the full version of this so everything is in the right order. The effect I was using for J.A.R.V.I.S. went away when I compiled everything into one file, so I'm sorry about that.

 

You can find the full version on Google Drive. ([mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B66Qy6J69Vc6aUxMMkhQNGZObXc/view?usp=sharing)) ([m4a](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B66Qy6J69Vc6Z29aR1E3UkJfOGc/view?usp=sharing))


End file.
